1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to buoyant waterproof garments and more specifically it relates to rain pants with a life saving device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous buoyant waterproof garments have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 550,226 to Layman; 2,276,082 to Meyers; 2,292,490 to Stokes and 2,888,691 to Manning all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.